Jeanne et L'homme en noir
by OreoundTheWorld
Summary: Le Patron éprouve des sentiments -qui l'eu crus ? - envers Jeanne Mais il ne veut pas en avoir, lui l'homme pervers et sans coeur OS en 2 chapitres
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les poulpes de l'espace ^^  
Me voilà avec une commande d'une autre fan ( elle se reconnaitra, GG ma fille)_

 _Voilà une toute petite Histoire de romanec entre Jeanne et Patron ^^  
Je continue néanmoins A human Body, mais il fallait que je me plonge d'en autres chose pendant quelque temps  
/ Les persos sont de Sir Mathieu Sommet, il ne m'appartienne pas, alors si moindre problème...  
Blablabla... Vous connaisez la chanson/_

 _! ce premier est soft, mais le deuxième sera... assez ... hard ! Je préfère prévenir!_

 _Alors aimez? Review?  
Et n'oubliez pas, je vous aime mes ouistitis_

"Voilà les geeks c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'hesiter pas à aimer la vidéo, à la partager sur les réseaux sociaux. Sur ce je vous laisse, c'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile, pour vous servir "  
Il éteint sa foutue caméra. Ce moment est synonyme bien souvent de liberté, pour nous autres, personnalité de ce nain. Le geek jouerais sûrement à the Witcher, le Panda préparera son prochain chant satirique sur le Vote des "fans" de l'émissions de Mathieu et Hippie, bas il va se défoncer comme d'habitude. Je sort de la pièce, ma clope au bec. Putain j'avais besoin de fumer...  
Je me met dans le jardin et l'allume. Bordel, ça fait du bien, après 3 heures non stop de travail, pour l'autre con.

Je me retourne et voit Mathieu en train de ranger son matériel. Il discutait. Mais à qui il parlait?

Puis je vois une silhouette passant devant le visage de Mathieu. Grande, fine, un beau petit cul, qu'on voudrait mordre dedans à pleines dents... Puis cette silhouette se retourne, directement vers moi. Un grand visage pâle, des beaux yeux verts cernés,et un grand sourire avec des fossettes sur le côté de cette belle bouche. Je me retourne vivement, fessant semblant de m'intéresser grandement à ma clope.

Je sentais un regard sur ma nuque, et ne pus réprimer un frisson.

Jeanne... L'IA qui nous a suivi dans notre monde. Une grande fille naïve, qui ne connaissait rien de celui-ci . Du moins jusqu'au explication de Mathieu, qu'on pouvait souvent voir dans les épisodes de "L'IA et Mathieu" rebaptisé "Jeanne et Mathieu", du fait qu'elle est bien humaine désormais.

Dorénavant, elle aidait la "famille" pour des tâches ménagers, ou lié à l'émission. Là elle aidait Mathieu a rangé son matériel, et sans doute ensuite l'aider pour le montage. Sinon, elle aidait le Geek en lui passant un niveau de son jeu, ou en lui expliquant, telle une mère qu'il ferait mieux de passé par tel chemin, ou de changer ça ou d'utiliser telle arme pour ce monstre. Le Panda en lui servant son thé à la rhubarbe avec une tasse en plus pour elle, et ils passaient facilement une après-midi à chanter des chansons populaire ou en reprenant des instant Pandas, ou en aidant la Japonaise à trouver des rimes pour sa prochaine chansons. Ou encore le Hippie, en l'aidant quand il en a trop pris, en l'endormant quand il fait un bad-trip ou en lui apportant sa dose quand il l'a oublier sur la table.

Néanmoins Elle est souvent avec Le Prof et la Fille, qui même si il ne fessait plus partis de l'émission sont avec nous. Elle fait des expériences scientifiques avec le Prof et on l'entend rire et s'exclamer dans tout l'appart, même si l'expérience est un fiasco totale. Pour ce qui est de la Fille, souvent c'est la Fille qui force Jeanne a passé du temps avec elle, elle lui prend le bras, l'embarque dans sa chambre où elle lui fait écouter ses boys-band ou en la forçant à mettre des habits, puis la faire défiler devant tout le monde. Des Robes, des jupes... Tout ce qu'elle ne porte pas d'habitude. Elle fait la moue à chaque fois qu'elle passe attifée par la Fille.

En plus, c'est souvent à moi que la Fille demande si tels vêtements, lui va bien. Je ne peux que sourire devant cette demande et le visage décomposée de Jeanne. A chaque fois, je pense à un charmant commentaire du genre "Avec cette jupe, je pourrais rentrer plus facilement, Merci la Fille! "ou encore "Je savais pas que tu avais des jambes aussi ferme, je croquerais bien dedans". Ou beaucoup plus hardcore comme " Baisable", "Je bande, Gamine" et "Je suis libre cette aprèm... Tu peux passer, je dois avoir 20€ de côté" Et voir le rouge aux joues de Jeanne et moi me léchant les babines, la trouvant sacrément bandante...

Mais ça ne se passe jamais comme cela. Non que je ne la trouve pas bonne... Bien au contraire, les vêtements que lui fait porter La Fille met à chaque fois en valeur les courbes désirables. Mais devant Ce spectacle... JE NE PEUX QUE BÉGAYER... Comme un con, je rougis, je bégaie, et je m'en vais, clope aux lèvres et allant à mes putes, en prenant 5 minimum, pour tenter de me faire oublier ma frustration devant Jeanne.

Jeanne... Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste ...

Parce que si elle aidait facilement les autres personnalités, pour moi, elle passait que pour me faire... chier, carrément. Si on la voit mordante dans l'émission avec moi, ce n'est rien comparé à la réalité. Quand elle ne me fais pas que des remarques sur tout ce que je fais ou que je fais pas, elle me snobe ou pire: Elle passe son temps, quand on est ensemble, a m'allumé, des fois de façon sensuelle et volontaire, par exemple lorsqu'elle porte une robe où elle me regarde et ondule et ses mains sur les hanches, en me fessant un clin d'œil, mais des fois rien quand buvant son thé à la rhubarbe en me fixant du regards. Et bien sûr, je monte assez facilement et voyant son regard sur mon érection accompagné le plus souvent par une bonne réplique du genre " Alors, on est remonter aujourd'hui?", "On s'affole, Gamin? " ou son plus célèbre"Il serait peut-être temps pour toi d'aller voir tes putes, pour qu'elle te calmes un peu", qui, bien évidement, dû à l'entraînement intensif de mon sexe, remonte encore plus, et je dois passer dans ma chambre, rouge, en sueur et en ayant mal , pour oublier le regard de celle-ci...

Même si ce regard me hante tout les est visible par mes choix de putes désormais tournés vers de grandes brunes pâles aux yeux verts, et mon abandon de fille telle que Tatiana, malgré son expertise, parce qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais même les nuits, dans mes rêves, bien souvent érotiques, où je m'imagine dans différentes position, avec Jeanne, la voyant prendre son pied, gémissante, rouge, dans mes bras, fragile...

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste...

Elle est souvent décrite par les autres comme une maman pour la "famille" Sommet, moi je ne peux pas la voir comme cela. Parce qu'au moins ma mère me laisser faire des parties de dés avec elle, mais Jeanne...

Elle me paraît bien inaccessible, de par les temps qu'elle passe avec les autres, de part la protection de celle-ci par Mathieu, qui me tue par le regard à chaque fois que je suis avec elle, mais aussi par les autres personnalités. Mais surtout par le fait que je ne pouvais PAS ME METTRE A LUI PARLER SANS QUE JE BÉGAIES.

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste...

Je remarque que ma cigarette est a moitié consommé et que les cendres commence à descendre. Je l'enlève de mes lèvres, dépose les cendres sur le cendrier, sur la table près de moi, et la remet de suite sur mes lèvres. Je me mis à fixer la piscine, présente à même pas trois pas de moi. Puis, une grande main, fine, élégante, venant de derrière moi, se rapproche de ma bouche. Cela me surpris, mais je décide de ne pas bouger pour apprécier le parfum de cette main.

Rhubarbe et Menthe.

Puis cette main, se tend pour prendre ma clope, à même mes lèvres et disparaître derrière moi, aussi rapidement et furtivement qu'elle était venue. Puis une voix féminine, rapide, nerveuse, douce à mes oreilles me dit:

"-Savez-vous, mon cher, que la cigarette provoque des problèmes pour tous ce qui est liés aux sexe?", dit cette voix en bougeant pour arriver devant moi. Jeanne ...

Je la déteste, je la déteste , je la déteste...

"-Ce serais dommage, sachant que c'est la seul chose où vous semblez un tant soit peu doué..."

Malgré la pique sévère que je vient de me prendre, je ne peux que me mettre à fixer les yeux verts lumineux, qui me transperce même mes lunettes. Bon Dieu...

Aucune de mes putes peut avoir ces yeux...

"-Et alors Gamine, Je suis pas un homme normale", dis-je de façon assez détaché, mais en maintenant tant bien que mal, un sourire suffisant sur mes lèvres, essayant de prendre le masque du moi de tout les jours, et pas cette sale lopette que je suis toujours quand je suis avec Jeanne...

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste...

"-Pour moi, la clope est un moyen d'extérioriser ce que je peux pas faire pour le moment avec ma queue. Et donc, me permet de meilleure prestation. Je pourrais te le prouver ce soir si tu veux... ? "

Je sourit et lève mon regard vers elle . Elle me sourit et baissait son regard vers moi.

Je ne peux que me dire: Merci à Mathieu d'être aussi petit, putain c'est frustrant de lever les yeux vers ceux qu'on veut défier ... ou admirer... Merde!

Je me mis automatiquement à vouloir me rapprocher d'elle pour tenter de récupéré la fin de mon avant-dernière clope. Mais en avançant le bras pour la saisir dans la main de Jeanne, celle-ci la recule derrière elle et sourit. Ne pouvant arrêter mon mouvement, je me retrouve aussitôt collé au corps de Jeanne. Enfin, j'ai ma tête qui arrive carrément à ses nichons. Et a cet instant, je ne pus que me dire: En fait non, Mathieu, tu gères, tu as bien calculé.

Elle baisse beaucoup la tête pour voir ce que je fabriquais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'énerver et d'être frustré devant sa domination physique sur moi:

"Tu devrais me la repasser..." ma voix se voulait menaçante et je voulais poursuivre par un " sinon gare à ton beau petit cul qui va passer un sale quart d'heure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ,Gamine... " .

Mais non à la place, je sors :

"Sinon tu risque de te brûler et crois moi, c'est pas les cicatrices les plus jolies"

Putain, mais je suis carrément nul. Elle me sourit et avec lenteur, ce qui est rare chez elle, à part quand elle me cherche, me dit:

"Oh, mais c'est que ce cher Patron ( en disant mon nom, elle prit un air mondain), s'inquiéterait pour ma modeste personne. "

Un sourire se mis sur son visage... Un si beau sourire...

Non.. Non..

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste...

Néanmoins, son sourire se transforme rapidement à son sourire de la victoire. Elle me le sort à chaque fois, quand elle me voit partir, ou, comme dans ce cas, quand elle réussit à me moucher, et que je ne peux plus lui sortir une de mes remarques acerbes, ou les plus dérangeantes toujours d'ordres sexuelles.

Je ne peux que dire que :

"Non... c'est pas ça..."

Putain , mais ferme ta gueule, tu t'enfonce tout seul, mais pas dans l'emplacement que tu veux en plus... Tu va vers "l'handicapé incapable de lui parler et qui s'enfonce tout seul dans sa merde" alors que tu veux être "l'homme sûr de lui qui s'enfonce tout seul directement dans sa cha...".

Je ne peux poursuivre ma pensée devant son regard inquisiteur. Elle me regarde avec son regard qui est du genre "Fais gaffe! Je t'analyse et je sais à quoi tu penses"

Sérieusement, je ne me comprend pas. Avec les nanas en général, je suis toujours au top, la preuve dans les effectifs des fans de SLG, qui sont pratiquement que des filles, m'élisent toutes en perso préféré, en mouillant dans leurs culotte. Mais là c'est moi, qui me pisse carrément dessus en voulant parler à une fille, même pas! à une IA qui a pris l'apparence d'une fille.

Alors que là, je suis aussi rouge et honteux, qu'une petite fille qui voit le Grand Méchant Loup pour la première fois... Enfin, MON Grand Méchant Loup ... Je ne pus retenir un de mes célèbres sourires vicieux à cette pensée d'une petite fille sans défense... Un petite brune, avec des beaux yeux verts

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste ...

Celle-ci se rapproche encore plus de moi, en baissant son visage.

Pendant un instant, j'ai crus qu'elle allait m'embrasser et cette idée ne me déplaisait pas... Mais alors pas du tout ...  
Mmh... Mmh...

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste ...

Avec une rapidité qui me surprit légèrement, elle s'empare de mes lunettes, qui était sur mon nez., puis les met dans sa main où elle tenait encore ma clope encore allumée. Ah non ! Là c'était de trop! Elle m'a enlevé tous qui pouvait me différencier de mon "papa"! On dirait que je suis un deuxième Mathieu... Et je déteste cette sensation

Je rentre dans une rage folle, qui m'arrive seulement dans les cas extrême:

"Donne moi ça Putain!"

En me avançant mon bras, avec beaucoup de force, je la vois commencer à perdre l'équilibre et reculer. Ne fessant plus attention à mon environnement, seulement à elle, je m'avance. Au bout de 3 pas, je la vois commencer à se pencher en arrière, prête à tomber dans cette foutue piscine. Ni une, ni deux, sans même m'en rendre compte, je cours vers elle, lui met mon bras autour de sa taille et tente de la remettre sur ces deux pieds. Malheureusement, je m'y suis un peu tard et le résultat est ...

Tout les deux, mouillés, dans la piscine. Etant un peu profonde, je cherche automatiquement Jeanne du regard, la trouve et l'aide à ce mettre sur les genoux dans la piscine. Mes mains sont encore sur ces hanches, tellement aguichante...

"Tu va bien? " Demandais-je, d'une voix... Inquiète ?

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste...

Elle crachait littéralement ces poumons , était blanche comme le cul d'une de mes anciennes ... Connaissance et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Toujours instinctivement, et sans raisonnement, je me la rapproche de mon torse et lui tape gentillement dans le dos avec un "Respire tranquillement, Gamine, ça va allé... "

Non, mais non, putain... Je m'intéresse pas à elle, Nom de Dieu...

Je suis le Patron ! Le Patron! Je n'ai pas de sentiments, pas de cœur! La seule partie de mon corps qui est importante est mon chibre! Mon IMMENSE chibre!

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste...

Je me l'écarte de mon torse... Virile mon torse bien sûr. Et je la regarde. Elle reprend des couleurs, me regarde et me dis:

"Oui... oui je vais bien ..."

Puis son regard, se fit... plus gentil, comme les regards qu'elle lance aux autres membres de la famille, mais pas à moi.

Puis d'une voix calme, et qui sonnait étrangement sensuelle à mes oreilles me dit

"Merci Patron.."

Quelque chose en moi ne pus se retenir de serrer en entendant ses mots... Mon Cœur?

Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais...

"Merci Patron", un merci venant d'elle, sonne comme un chant de colombe pour toutes les autres personnes . Elle m'avait jamais dit merci, malgré que d'ordinaire'elle ne demandait rien à personne et préféré aider que d'être aider, avec Son ton gentil, qui est l'un des premiers que j'entend adressé à ma personne, les seuls sont les larmoyants du Geek. Mais c'est surtout "Patron" qui est en soit mon prénom. Elle m'avait toujours appelé "le pervers des Collines", "L'Excité des petites culottes" ou le classe " Fanatiques et collectionneur de Putes en tout genre!". Mon prénom... Sur ces lèvres désirables, qui reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur rose sombre d'origine, qui les mettaient en valeur sur sa peau blanche.

Putain, je me vois les embrasser , Encore...

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste...

"Qu'est ce que tu a Patron... ? "

Elle me fis sortir de mes songes. Je lui répond:

"T-u... tu m'as remercié ... et tu m'a appelé par mon prénom...

-Bas, bien sûr" me fait-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en me souriant de toutes ces dents " Je n'allais pas t'insulter de Connard et je ne veux pas, juste après que tu m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine, que tu me noies"

"-Tu y va Fort, Gamine , tu ne te serais pas noyée, avec cette hauteur d'eaux...

-Ne jamais me tester, j'en aurais été capable.."

Elle se mord les lèvres. Elle devait être bien appétissante cette lèvre...

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste ...

Je ne pus retenir un rire... Un vrai rire, pas un de mes rires vicieux ou sarcastique... Un de mes premiers vrais rires... Ce qui fait marquer encore plus les fossettes de Jeanne, lorsqu'elle se met à rire elle aussi .

Une boule de chaleur de bien-être m'atteint de part en part...

Non, non, non...

Pute, Vagin, Kama-sutra... Pourquoi je ressens ce genre de sentiment moi ?  
Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste ...

Faut que je pense à autres chose. Je commence à monter ma main vers mes lèvres et remarque l'absence de clope. Mon avant dernière est dans un coin de la piscine, éteinte et mouillée. Je regarde dans ma veste trempée et vois que mon paquet est trempée, mais a réussi à protéger ma dernière clope et mon briquet. Je me l'enfile et l'allume en deux secondes. Et bouffe une petite taffe. Je ne peux que soupirer d'aise. Certes sa nique ta santé, mais bordel, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien dans ce genre de situation...

Je sens que quelque chose se rapproche de moi. Jeanne... Elle me fixe, de son regard verts et je ne peux que lui répondre en la fixant en retour, trop concentrer sur les taffes de clope que je me prend. Etant loin de la table avec le cendrier, je laissais les cendres dans la piscine, qui les éteignait facilement.

"-Sérieusement, Patron..."

Elle paraissait gênée. CA c'est une première, parce que moins sans gène qu'elle, t'a ... moi... et encore on est peut-être au même niveau!

"-Tu ne devrais pas fumer... c'est pas bon..."

Ces yeux prirent une teinte plus sombre et mélancolique. Bon sang, elle qui est la bonne humeur personnifié! Putain, qu'est ce que je fais?

"-Je... je m'inquiète pour toi"

Mon dieu! Mon cœur rate un battement... Merde, merde et merde...

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste...

"C'est qu'on s'inquiéterais pour le Pervers, Gamine !"

Cela lui fit faire un petit sourire. Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai mouché ! Grande victoire! C'est a marqué dans les annales... Enfin sur le calendrier quoi !

Je lui ai fermé son caquet, et je m'en sent étrangement plus sûr de moi, suite à cela.

Comme si, ce que fait Jeanne a un impact significatif sur ma vie.. Pff !

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste...

"Tu sais... je pensais que tu mettais tes lunettes pour cacher des cicatrices, des piercings ou un abcès que tu caches... mais non, t'es vraiment pas mal sans tes lunettes de soleil... Cela te rend plus accessible.

Je me sens rougir... et Elle aussi rougit, comme si elle se rend compte qu'elle a pensée tout haut.

J'ai la bouche ouverte, ma clope qui pend mollement sur le côté et je ne peux sortir qu'un "Bas... euh"

C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu bégaies comme un con là ?

Comme si ce qu'elle pensait de moi été si important! Et je les aime mes lunette, on voit pas mon regard comme cela je suis Inaccessible, ce qui me fait l'air plus inquiétant pour mes prochaines victimes de mes basses instincts, et comme cela on voir pas les yeux bleus, un peu rêveur et doux que j'ai, avec les autres, hérités de Mathieu. Ces yeux sont tout le contraire de ce que je représente... de ce que je suis.

Elle commence à se rapprocher de moi. Du fait qu'elle est à genou et moi aussi, on a un peu près la même taille, ce qui me permet de me sentir moins dominé.

Elle désormais à deux centimètres de moi, et je me sens fiévreux...

Sûrement à cause des vêtements trempé...

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la...

"Fais quand même attention à toi Patron... et passe une bonne journée"

Elle avait récupéré sa bonne humeur, et son beau sourire de lutin. Au fond de moi, je ne pouvais que me sentir plus serein..  
Merde...

Putes, Bordels, Maman, Sexe...

Elle se penche vers moi, lentement. Mon cerveau ne pus plus me permettre d'émettre une pensée cohérente. Tout ce que j'entendais c'était " Elle va t'embrasser... Putain je viens de fumer! ... Est-ce que je vais sentir trop la clope et que ça va lui déplaire?"

Nom de Dieu ! J'ai chaud, et je n'ose plus bougé, comme un putain de soumis.

Je la déteste,...

Elle est a deux centimètres, mon dieu...

Et elle me met mes lunettes sur le bout de mon nez, avec un petit sourire mutin. Elle se lève, et le bruit de l'eau qui descend de sur elle l'accompagne...

Voilà que je me prend pour un romantique sans couilles maintenant!

Je la ...

"Passe le bonjour à Tatiana pour moi et éclate toi bien"

Un sourire, son visage qui se penche sur son épaule gauche, un petit signe de la main...

Puis elle sort de la piscine trempée, et en ayant légèrement froid. On pouvait le remarquer par la chair de poule de ces bras, que son tee-shirt "Who's your Daddy ? " Avec Dark Vador, ne protégeait pas.

Par réflexe, je me relève aussi, et ne peut détacher mon regard de ce corps, de cette femme si dé était pratiquement à la porte, la ramenant à la maison et me laissant seul dehors... Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la laisser partir encore une fois, sans avoir tenté quelque chose. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas !

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste...

Je sors avec empressement de la piscine et courir vers elle.

Je la déteste si fort...

Je lui prend le bras et la Force à se retourner vers moi. Je vois son visage surpris. Et pour une fois depuis que je la connais et que je suis en sa présence, mon cœur et ma raison sont d'accord sur la manière d'agir...

Je la prend das mes bras, je commence à faire pencher son visage vers le mien, et elle se laisse faire, avec de gros yeux . Un opération beaucoup plus facile que prévu, de part la surprise qu'avait celle-ci.

Je la...

Je prend possession de ses lèvres avec fièvre, passion et précipitation...

Ma dernière pensée me fait penser à ces livres pour pisseuse pré-pubère!

Mais ... Elle va bien avec ce que j'éprouve en ce moment pour Cette Femme.

Mmh.. Bref...

C'est lèvres sont si douces sous les miennes. J'appuie un peu plus sur ce baiser, que je savais de courte durée. Car dès qu'elle se rendra compte de ce qu'il se passe, un fois sa surprise et sa stupeur passé, elle va m'envoyer promenée...

Mes mains, comme prise d'une volonté propre, se mettent à descendre vers ses hanches. "Comme prise d'une volonté propre "! Pas du tout! Je voulais la toucher à cet endroit! C'était calculé!

Mmh...

Elle... ne fait rien... ne réagit pas!

Je serais donc vraiment nul pour tout ce qui est hors du domaine sexuels? On dirait que mes baisers, qui sont ici hors du coït, ne lui procures rien du tout...

Cette fille à le don de me faire me remettre en question , tout le temps... C'est Chiant PUTAIN !

Je suis la personnalité de Mathieu, qui est fait pour être sûre d'elle, perverse, sans cœur, intéressé seulement à son propre désir et à sa propre petite personne.

Alors que ...

Quand je suis avec elle, je suis un putain de Gamin... Un simili Geek... sans défense face à cette beauté et cette personnalité explosive... Je suis son jouet.

Et sincèrement... je serais près à faire n'importe quoi pour l'être son jouet, sur sa propre demande.

Je n'irais plus au pute, je me calmerais sur toutes les questions de sexualité , je serais près à arrêter de fumer et de ôter mes lunettes...

Se serais cela , ce que les gens appelle "AMOUR" ?

C'est ma première fois ... Parce Jeanne, je ne la veux pas que sexuellement, je la veux entièrement à moi, rien qu'a moi, que personne ne la touche à part moi, ... qu'elle pense à moi, qu'elle ... AIME que moi ?

Bordel ! Elle m'a fait quoi celle-là ? Je suis plus du tout le même ...

Je suis ... Normal ! Plus rien avoir le criminel sexuel.

Après quelques secondes de ce baiser, elle s'écarte et c'est à son tour de rougir, comme la couleur du tee-shirt du Geek. Ça a l'effet de me faire sourire.

"-Pa... Patron... pourquoi?

\- Ça ne t'a pas plut? "

Putain de remise en question à la con... Je veux paraître sur mon meilleur jour, pas paraître pour un petit con qui passe son temps à se remettre en question tout le temps...

Je racle ma gorge et dit

"J'ai pas de raisons particulière pour embrasser une fille, dès que j'en ai envie, je le fais...Point Barre."

Elle me regarde, mi-surprise, mi-amusée et me sourit.

Toutes les parties de mon corps luttent pour m'empêcher de prendre son visage et l'embrasser à l'infini... De petits baisers, doux, légers, sans lui faire le moindre mal

Bon il faut que je me fasse une raison... Je l'aime c'est indiscutable, même si cela me fait chier. Je n'en peux plus de lutter. Parce qu'un baiser platonique m'a fait plus de bien , qu'une partouze de 14 personnes, où j'ai participé.

Je me rend compte que je ne me vois jamais lui faire du SM dans mes fantasmes avec elle, parce que je ne me voir pas lui faire le moindre mal, car je pense m'en faire par la même occasion.

Putain de Romantisme à la Con !

Vas-y que si il y a le moindre petit con qui lui fait du mal, je te le défonce des façons les plus sale que je connaisse... et croyez moi que j'en connais des façons bien sales...

Me coupant dans ma mise en lumière de mes Saints sentiments envers sa personne, Jeanne se penche vers moi et me susurre langoureusement à mes oreilles

"Pour ta première réponse, la réponse est OUI , mais je croyais que Le Patron ne se remet jamais en question parce qu'il est parfait!"

Je sens son sourire dans sa voix sans même la voir. Ses mains reprennent possession de mes lunettes et se les met dans son tee-shirt, la branche entre ses deux seins... Ce que j'aimerais être à leurs place à l'heure qu'il est ...

Elle me fixe, je fais de même. Maintenant c'est à celui qui sera le plus gêné de détourner le regard en premier... Et c'est elle qui le fis! Yes! Victoire!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que j'ai mis à jour mes sentiments je me sens un peu plus... moi -même... sûr de moi!

Et c'est bon ça, surtout devant Elle!

Elle se mit à parler

"Tes yeux... Ils sont...

-Oui Gamine , qu'est ce qu'ils sont ?

-c'est vraiment dommage que tu les cachent."

Il eu un blanc et pour le combler, je sors les premiers mots qui sont dans ma tête.

"C'est vrai, que comme cela tu peux avoir deux Mathieu pour le prix d'un " Je sens mes sourcils se froncés "C'est mieux pour toi qui ne peux rester une minutes sans lui ou une de ces personnalités"

Putain d'honnêteté !

Je me mis à l'observer son corps et plus seulement que son visage. L'eau mettait en valeur ses courbes, et je sens une chaleur sur mon bas-ventre... Non, pour une fois, mon Braquemart, reste dans ton fourreau...

Elle me fis un grand sourire à la manière du Chat du Chéchire:

"Oh... Mais c'est que que le Grand Patron est Jaloux ? " Dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ces hanches, ce qui accentue sa poitrine et ses hanches... Divine ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir...;

"Toi qui a la confiance en toi aussi dur que ta b..."

Elle ne pus la terminer, le regard baissé sur mon érection naissante, qui était accentué par le pantalon trempé. Elle se mord la lèvre.

"Si tu veux savoir vous êtes carrément différents toi et Mathieu... Au point que ... "Elle prend un air sérieux

"J'en aime un plus que l'autre..."

Voilà, le moment que je redoutait "Désolé Patron mais, j'aime Mathieu, c'est l'originel, c'est grâce à lui que tu existe, tu n'es qu'un simulacre de Mathieu"

Ou "J'ai tellement de chose en communs avec lui, pas avec toi"

Le pire serais "Je voudrais que l'on soit amis" après l'une des deux déclarations...

Mon cœur a un raté et me fait mal... Il a jamais été amoureux, et n'a donc jamais été brisé par un de ces fichus chagrin d'amour...

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je donnerais tout pour être Mathieu...

"Celui que j'aime a de beaux yeux bleus, qui semble avoir vu des horreurs et à un regard mélancolique..."

Après l'hôpital psychiatrique, sa mort et sa "résurrection", on peut dire qu'il en a vu des "horreurs" , ce qui le rend mélancolique.

"Il les cachent souvent sous des lunettes, qui ternissent vraiment sa beauté."

J'ai une bouffée de colère. Le Prof ? Lui, ce rat de laboratoire?

"J'adore le moments que l'on passe ensemble, même si c'est souvent moi qui parle et qu'il ne dit rien... "

Le Hippie ? Ce camé toujours en mode off ? Ou le Gamin? Cet adolescent pleurnichard? Ou encore Le Panda? Cette Japonaise chantante?

"Et tu sais Patron... "

Elle se rapproche de moi avec sa démarche de chat. Elle va me mettre le coups de grâce et bien m'observer. Va falloir que je serre les dents.

Elle n'est qu'a deux millimètres de moi. Comment de cette façon elle pourra me regarder ?

Elle se penche. Voilà elle marque encore sa dominance sur moi, pour bien m'enfoncer!

Ses yeux... si verts... si brillants... si vifs... si beaux...

"Il n'y a qu'avec cette personne que je peut me sentir vraiment moi-même"

Qu'est ce qu'elle dit?

"Et s'est pour cela, que je m'en vais de ce pas, l'embrasser..."

Et voilà, je me l'imagine partir dans la maison , sourire aux lèvres, et embrassant un à l'intérieur.

Mai elle n'en fait rien. Toujours en me regardant, elle mis sa main doucement sur ma joue... Puis elle rapproche doucement ses lèvres des miennes... L'espace entre nous, disparu, éclaté en mille morceau (tiens, je pense vraiment comme une ado ! Merde!).

Ces lèvres se pressèrent lentement, sensuellement, doucement sur les miennes. Je ne peux qu'accentuer ce baiser en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds...Cela dura une petites minutes, avec peins de petits baisers.

Elle se détache de moi. Je suis vidé. Ces baisers ont un de ces effets sur moi, psychologiquement mais aussi ... sur mon Soldat.

Elle me regarde et me sourit:

"Voilà tu sais , fais ce que tu veux de cette infos!"

Elle était gênée. Je le sentais .

"Il fallait que je tombe amoureusement sur le Bad boys vicieux et sans cœur de la bande! Je suis devenue une vraie fille" dit'elle en souriant "Si... si tu veux en parler, je serais dans ma chambre pour le reste de ma journée... je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, tu as des rendez-vous importants."

Puis elle s'en va. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir remarquer qu'elle s'en va un peu rapidement et que ces épaules sont légèrement remonté quand elle ouvrit la porte pour rentrer dans la maison.

Comme le Geek , quand il s'empêche de pleurer.

Ni une, ni deux, je pris la décision qui s'impose. Je rentre, prend mon portable, ne fessant pas attention à l'appel de Mathieu, qui voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais trempé.

J'appelle, le dernier numéro que j'ai appelé et ça décroche dès la première sonnerie... Je l'ai bien élevé cette fille

"-Patron ?

-Oui! Tu enlèveras mes rendez-vous de cette aprèm, Gamine..,j'ai autre chose de prévu...

-Pas de problème mais ... c'est grave" Je ne peux que sourire

"-C'est pas tes affaires, Tatiana, mais sache que j'ai rendez-vous avec mon destin."

Je raccroche et avec lenteur, je me dirige vers la chambre de Jeanne ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà mes chères licornes je vous reviens avec la fin de Jeanne et L'Homme en Noir_  
 _Ça a été Fun, marrant, bref, génial et ce sera un peu ... lemon_  
 _Mais j'ai essayer d'éviter de rentrer dans le hard direct_  
 _Sur ce Bonne lecture_  
 _Que Raptor Jésus et La Sainte Pelle Vous sauve_

 ** _/ATTENTION/_**

 ** _je préfère le redire. *prend une grande inspiration*_**  
 ** _Ces personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais de Sir Mathieu Sommet, bien que l'histoire soit de moi._**  
 ** _Je peux comprendre que l'histoire peut le gêner,_**

 _ **alors si un jour vous (oui je le vouvoies .. Problèmes ? )trouvez cette fanfic et que vous la trouvez vraiment scandaleuse ou tout simplement Nulles, merci de me contacter .. Je ferais le nécessaire, Promis Juré !  
*essaye de reprendre haleine***_

 _Bref, C'est Parti ! **  
**_ **  
Je suis devant la chambre. J'ai les jambes engourdis et des petits frissons dans tout mon corps dû à mes vêtements trempés, mais aussi à l'annonce des sentiments de Jeanne. Elle aurait les mêmes sentiments que ce que j'éprouve.**

 **Ces mots me reviennent avec violence " _Il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse du BadBoy de la Bande, comme une vraie fille."_ Je me secoue la tête. Il ne faut pas que je me tortures trop l'esprit avant de la voir, ça amènerait à rien de bon.**

 **Je met ma main sur la porte Je voulais toquer.**

 **Et puis merde! Au diable la galanterie! De toute façon, c'est pas ma tasse de thé et ma façon de faire.**

 **Je clanche la porte.**

 **"Ecoute Gamine..." Et je la vois ...**

 **Elle était en soutif et culotte accroupie sur le sol. Je suis surpris, qu'est ce qui lui arrive?**

 **Elle lève ses yeux vers moi. Ses yeux et ses joues sont Rouges.**

 **Ni une, ni deux, je me précipite vers elle, me met à genoux, la regarde et avec toute la délicatesse que je pouvais faire preuve, la prend dans mes bras.**

 **"Chut... Là, là..." Dis je en voulant qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Ces larmes me font plus mal que toutes les balles et les coups de quoi que ce soit que je me suis pris tout au long de ma vie.**

 **C'est là que je me dis...**

 **Que je suis le Roi des Cons.**

 **Sérieusement, je suis trempé et je me colle à elle. Elle va attraper la mort à cause de mes conneries. Je m'ôte de suite et regarde son visage, qui était un mélange d'incompréhension et de surprise.**

 **"Désolé je suis trempé, je ne voulais pas te remouiller"**

 **Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Puis, se met à sourire.**

 **Mon cœur fond et ressemble à de la gelée de cervelle. Bordel, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle !**

 **"C'est pas grave... Ton geste m'a touchée Patron... "**

 **Je la regarde dans les yeux. Ce qui est très compliqué de part ses ... sous-vêtements. Je sens une chaleur habituelle m'atteindre de part en part. Non, Putain pas maintenant...**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, ma main se trouve sur sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux et penche sa joue pour qu'elle soit encore plus sur ma main... J'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça... La délicatesse, la prévenance, très peu pour moi, je préfère ce qui est percutant et rapide. C'est mieux! Et Je suis meilleur dans ces cas là.**

 **"Alors qu'est ce que tu as Gamine? Un problème? Mathieu ou un autre t'a fait chier? "**

 **Suite à ma phrase, une colère sourde m'atteint. Si l'un ou l'autre lui a fait quelque chose... Il va avoir mal au cul pendant de très longues semaines. Sans que je me rende compte, je sens un de mes fameux sourire de prédateur se mettre sur mon visage. Ce qui a le don de perdre contenance à Jeanne, qui rougit et commence à bégayer.**

 **On dirait qu'on a échanger nos rôles .**

 **"Non, Non, Rien à voir..."**

 **Et elle s'arrête là, sans rien rajouter de plus. Ma curiosité l'emporte et, avec ma main toujours sur sa joue, je la lui caresse de mon pouce et lui dit:**

 **"Tu sais tu peux tout me dire, ... je ne vais pas te juger.. surtout que je suis pas le mieux placé pour faire ça."**

 **Elle rit. Mais pas de son rire habituel, qui est assez cristallin, mais d'un petit rire, un rire dubitatif.**

 **"C'est vrai que cela serait mal venus de ta part, Pervers !"**

 **Ça y est, elle a retrouvée sa hargne habituelle. Je ne peux que sourire devant sa remarque.**

 **Elle baisse les yeux sur elle est remarque qu'elle est en sous-vêtement, ce qui la fais encore plus se lève et commence à chercher une robe de chambre noire, une petite en soie, qui devait être à la Fille. Ce qui devait cachés son corps et qui devrait normalement me calmer, ne fait que m'exciter encore plus avec le décolleté et ses longues jambes mises en valeur par la soie noir. Je sens mon petit soldat se mettre au garde à vous et la douleur habituelle. Bordel de Merde! Elle est bandante, au point que chaque parcelle de mon être ne veut que se rapprocher d'elle, l'embrasser, la posséder, la pénétrée...**

 **"Alors qu'est ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu pleurais? " Dis-je pour éviter de rester dans mes fantasmes qui risquerait de vraiment aller dans le scabreux.**

 **Elle baisse ( _stupide taille de nain à la con!_ ) son regard verts brillants vers moi.**

 **"A ton avis... Je viens de révéler à un Homme, qui est soit dit en passant l'un des plus gros criminel sexuel de la planète que je l'aime. Alors que celui-ci ne peut pas éprouver de sentiment..."**

 **Cette dernière phrase me transperce le cœur. Elle me croit si insensible que ça ?**

 **"Pour traiter les femmes avec autant de dédain et d'irrespect. Alors oui, je pleure ! Fallait que je tombe amoureuse de celui qui n'a pas de cœur!"**

 **Ces yeux verts s'assombrirent en verts foncés, signe de colère. J'en ai la bouche sèche. Elle me croit Vraiment si... Robot ?**

 **Mais... Comment lui montrer ce que je ressens à son égard?**

 ** _De la seule manière que tu connaisses_ me lance mon aura perverse.**

 **Je me rapproche d'elle et enlève mes lunettes. Elle me regarde, interloquée, la bouche grande ouverte (qui me donne des idées... alléchantes...). Au moment où je commence à faire tomber ma veste et à déboutonner ma chemise. Elle se met à reculer vers le bord du lit.**

 **"Patron, qu'est ce que tu veux me faire?"**

 ** _Te faire hurler de plaisir_ me dit mon cerveau.**

 **Mais mon corps est en pilote automatique. J'enlève et dépose par terre ma chemise, sans plus de cérémonie et en profite pour jeter mes lunettes, pour ainsi mieux pouvoir l'observer. Le regard de Jeanne devient rond, mais je remarque qu'elle ne peut s'abstenir de se mordre la lèvre en matant mon torse qui est un peu plus musclé que celui de Mathieu... Avec tout le sport de chambre que je pratique, mais aussi recouvert de plusieurs cicatrices toutes différentes: Couteau, Coup de Feu, et même des Brûlures de cigarettes. Cela me mis d'accord sur la manière d'agir. Je me rapproche d'elle et à deux centimètres d'elle, je met mes mains sur ces hanches, pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Mais elle commence à se débattre, ce qui a effet de nous refaire tomber.. mais sur son lit cette fois.**

 **Moi sur elle.**

 **Nos respirations sifflantes, le rouge au joue.**

 **Je me relève pour l'observer. Ainsi, elle semble offerte. Les mains de part et d'autre de son visage, son teint légèrement rosé, la bouche entre ouverte qui souffle. Ce qui me provoque, sans mon consentement, une réaction instantanée sur mon bas-ventre. Ce qui la fit littéralement rougir, mais aussi émettre un petit gémissement. Devant ce son, elle se met une de ces mains sur la bouche.**

 ** _Je lui ferais donc envie ?_ Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurais caresser avec mon sexe en l'écoutant gémir. Avant de la baiser, sans préambule.**

 **Mais je ne veux pas faire ça avec Jeanne.**

 **Alors avec délicatesse, je lui prend la main qui été resté étendue sur le matelas.**

 **Et la lui met sur mon torse, à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Ce qui surprend Jeanne, qui respire encore plus fort et fais en sorte que ces yeux sont tellement exorbité, qui pourrait s'inoculer tout seule.**

 **"Tu sens? " lui dis je de ma voix la plus douce possible. Même si pour moi, c'est la voix doucereuse que je prend pour aller voir les petites minettes dans les ruelles sombres.**

 **Je lui lâche la main, qu'elle laisse sur mon torse. Je m'écarte un peu, pour lui permettre de se mettre sur son coude.**

 **"Ce que tu sens c'est mon cœur.."**

 **La phrase que je vais dire me fais tellement pensé à un Twilight !**

 **"Et celui-ci ne bat que pour toi"**

 **Bordel! Même le Gamin vomirait des arcs-en-ciels devant tant de niaiseries. Je baisse le regard sur cette grande main sur mon torse. Je ne veux pas voir sa réaction. Ne relève pas la tête, ne relève pas...**

 **"Patron"**

 **Mon nom de sa voix, est dites de façon qu'on pourrais croire à une prière. Je sens mon entre jambe prendre feu, mais aussi tout mon corps.**

 **Merde ! Elle est plus efficace que la plupart des excitants. Ou même une bonne bran...**

 **Elle enlève la main de mon torse et me la pose sur ma joue, qui pique dût à ma petite barbe.**

 **"On dirait que c'est pas toi qui parle là mais une autre personne", dit-elle en souriant (cela s'entend dans sa voix)**

 **"C'est ce que je suis depuis que je te connais... Mes bordels me sont fades à côté d'une après-midi de tournage avec toi... Je dois dire que je ne pensais que jamais cela m'arriverait!"**

 **Elle rit, mais d'un petit rire... assez ... sensuelle.**

 **Elle caresse ma joue, comme je l'avais fait pour elle précédemment. Ce qui me fait la regarder dans les yeux, qui ne sont plus ceux de jugements ou de tristesse, mais... de désir?**

 **Tout en moi, a envie de danser sur n'importe qu'elle musique un tant soit peu entraînante. Même un de ces "Instant Panda" à l'autre japonaise. Même "Friday" de la petite Rebecca Black.**

 **"Te faire oublier tes bordels ! Mais C'est un miracle !" dit-elle sur son ton faussement Étonné.**

 **Ces yeux pétillent de malice.**

 **Je ne peux plus m'empêcher.**

 **"Patron, Saint de La Petite Culotte et de toutes le Tentations sexuelle, aurait-tu perdus la..."**

 **Elle ne peut terminer, car je la coupe en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, tellement tentantes.**

 **Elles sont sucrés et me réponde en baiser qui devient de plus en plus ardant.**

 **Voilà que je me met à écrire comme EL James Maintenant.**

 **Mmh...Bref.**

 **Mes mains glissent vers ses hanches. Tandis que les siennes me prennent les cheveux pour tenter de me rapprocher encore plus de son corps, si tentateur et si plein de promesse d'une soirée incroyable.**

 **Je me penche encore plus d'elle, me mettant à quatre pattes sur elle. Mes mains sur ces hanches remontent sa petite robe de délaisse ses lèvres pour commencé à mordiller son cou. Ce qui la fait gémir, mais elle repousse ma tête.**

 **"Qu.. quoi ?" dis-je**

 **"Je ne veux pas que tu me fasse de la baise. Comme ce que tu fais avec tes putes. "**

 **Je la regarde avec intérêt et surprise.**

 **"Mais ... On fait pas pareil avec la personne que l'on aime ? "**

 **Elle sourit compatissante et se met assise, ce qui me fait reculer sur ces genoux. On se regarde et après un grand blanc, nous mettant tous les deux super mal à l'aise, elle me dit:**

 **"Non, mais... je vois que tu essaye... si tu veux je te montre..."**

 **Le rouge au joues, le regard qu'elle détourne de moi...**

 _ **Wow ! Bordel !**_ **Même mon aura perverse est d'accord avec les mots qui sortent de ma bouche.**

 **"Alors Initie-Moi"**

 **Elle rit**

 **"Tu te met à dire des citations de romans érotiques toi ? J'aurais tout vu dans ma petite vie"**

 **Ses fossettes se renforcent devant mon sourire et ma main qui se remet sur sa joue douce.**

 **Alors, telle une panthère, elle se rapproche de moi et commence à embrasser chaque cicatrices mon torse.**

 _ **Nom de Dieu !**_ **Elle est...**

 **Je gémis incapable de contrôler ma tension sexuelle et je met automatiquement mon autre main sur ces fesses. Elle remonte doucement ces baisers de mon torse vers mon cou. Là, je ne peux vraiment pas contrôler mon entre-jambe qui se met à se rapprocher des hanches de Jeanne. Elle se met aussi à gémir, mais n'arrête pas son petit bonhomme de chemin et monte lentement vers ma joue, puis délicatement , elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un petit baiser, auxquelles je répond avec grand plaisir.**

 **Elle ne m'embrasse pas comme mes putes, ça c'est sûr! De toutes façons je ne leurs accordent pas le droit pendant nos échanges , mais quand je les félicite en les embrassant, ce sont des baisers seulement ... platonique.**

 **Là, ces baisers me font le même effet que la météorite sur les dinosaures. Je ne pourrais plus m'en passer désormais.**

 **Je défais mes lèvres des siennes, la fais basculer, avec la plus grande délicatesse que je suis capable, (donc pas de façon Warrior à savoir, la pousser ), sur son lit et me remet à quatre pattes sur elle .**

 **Ces yeux verts sont si beaux et sont tellement ressortis par la rougeur de ces joues.**

 **"Je crois que je comprend ce que tu veux dire..." Dis-je d'une voix sourde et avec ma respiration toujours plus rauque.**

 **Elle sourit avec beaucoup... d'amour? Oui je crois que c'est de l'amour.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, elle commence à mettre ces mains sur mon torse et à le caresser. J'en ai des frissons. Tandis que moi je la dévore des yeux.**

 **Elle continue alors que moi, je commence à me dire qu'elle était décidément trop habillée. Je commence à ouvrir sa robe de chambre. Et je l'étale sur le lit.**

 **Ses seins, pourtant ressortis avec son soutien-gorges sont écrasés par la gravité mais, bordel , ils sont...**

 **Elle me regarde. Je n'en peux plus. Je l'embrasse, elle me répond. Puis je commence à descendre de ces lèvres vers son cou par petit baisers légers et mes mains qui lui caressait les hanches. Elle gémit et ses hanches se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, ce qui la cambre.**

 **Mes fantasmes était en dessous de la réalité.**

 **Je continue de descendre sur son torse. Je passe entre ces seins, ce qui lui provoqua un plus grand gémissement et ses hanches qui se heurte à moi (elle est souple, bordel!), puis sur son ventre et je m'attarde sur son nombril.**

 **"Oui... Comme ça.. c'est c..."**

 **Elle en peut terminer car je viens de lui lécher son nombril. Un frisson la parcourt, puis elle me prend par les épaules pour me monter vers ces lèvres, que je prend en Otages.**

 **Ses hanches s'abaisse, seul le contact de nos lèvres nous lient tous les deux.**

 **Elle descend ses mains lentement dans mon dos et sur mes fesses, qu'elle malaxe et fait avancer mes hanches vers les siennes, avec violence. Ce qui nous donna un petit hoquet de plaisir qui nous coupa dans notre baiser. Que nous reprenons aussitôt, lorsque nous nous mettons à nous sourires mutuellement.**

 **Cette fille est comme la drogue pour le Hippie, les Jeux vidéos pour le Geek et ses fans pour Mathieu. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'arrêter à la toucher et à l'embrasser. Alors que ce ne sont que les préliminaires !**

 **Ses mains commence à descendre vers mes hanches, qu'elle caresse. Un rugissement sort de ma gorge. Puis ces mains descende lentement vers mes fesses. Puis les caresses en les descendant vers mon ..  
 _Nom de Dieu!_**

 **"Jeanne..." dis-je, ma bouche toujours collée à la sienne.**

 **"Oui Patron?" Je le sens dans sa voix. Le désir...**

 **"Si tu commence à jouer à ça... je ne te donne pas cher à la fin".**

 **Elle se détache de moi, et me regarde, avec un regard.**

 **Son regard de défi...**

 **"Alors vas-y... pour le moment ce que j'ai c'est que des menaces en l'air..."**

 **Elle prend mon jean et mon sexe dans sa main. Un hoquet de plaisir sort de mes lèvres, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me lécher les babines.**

 **"C'est vrai qu'au début c'est bien sympa de se faire des papouilles... avoir des sentiments, c'est important je ne le nie pas..."**

 **Où veut-elle en venir?**

 **"Surtout pour une première..."**

 **Merde, mais oui ! Je suis sa première expérience !  
Qu'est ce qu'elle va me dire? "Désolé mais je suis pas prête..." ou "Désolé mais j'ai mes règles". Bon la dernière ne me dérangerais pas franchement dans mes plans... c'est toujours meilleurs quand c'est saignant... Mmh, mmh...**

 **"Mais là... je sens que tu es..."**

 **Elle commence lentement à m'enlever mon boutonn**

 **de jean et à descendre ma braguette...**

 _ **Rapide la Tigresse!**_

 **"... Prêt... Alors si on passait au choses sérieuse et que tienne toutes tes promesses. Pour le moment ce ne sont que des Paroles, Paroles, Paroles" chantonne t'elle.**

 **Là, si elle me chauffe pas, je ne m'appelle plus Patron ! Je ne peux que la regarder avec mon sourire carnassier et lui dire**

 **"T'inquiète pas... Tout ce que je dis est en dessous de la réalité"**

 **Sa main est désormais sur mon caleçon. Et avec de Gros yeux et les lèvres tremblantes, elle me sort:**

 **"C'est bien ce que je vois"**

 **Et avec Rapidité et sensualité, elle me met la main directement la main dans le caleçon pour s'accrocher à...  
 _MMMh... Oui..._**

 **Elle a l'air choquée parce qu'elle touche. Moi je ne peux que sourire devant cette réaction habituel. C'est la réaction de toutes lorsqu'elle voit mon Loup pour la première fois. Je pense qu'elles se disent que vu que je suis petit, ça vaut rien dans le pantalon... Ce qui est complètement faux, bien sûr ! Mais elle va faire une chose qui me provoque un frisson: Elle ôte ces mains de mon caleçon, commence à mettre mes mains près de sa tête et fait descendre lentement mon jean sur mes hanches.**

 _ **Elle prend le contrôle, Faut faire quelque chose !**_

 **Et pourquoi je ne la laisserais pas faire?**

 **Pour le moment, je ne peut pas dire que ça ne me plaît pas. Bien au contraire, je prend même plus mon pied que d'habitude.**

 **Trouvant qu'elle met trop de temps à m'enlever mon jean, je m'enlève de sur elle et me met de suite à ôter mon jean... Puis mon caleçon.**

 **Que je pose à terre. Puis me tourne vers elle. Me voyant aussi nu qu'un bébé, elle ne peux que rougir. Et avec lenteur Commence à descendre sa robe de chambre sur ces épaules.**

 _ **MMMh... Trop Lent.**_

 **Je me remet sur elle, et le lui ôte, tout en lui caressant ses épaules, douces à souhait. Elle ne peut que frissonner à mon contact sur sa peau. Elle lève les fesses pour me faciliter ma tâche. Je jette ce vêtement par terre, près des miens. Puis je commence à m'atteler à ces sous vêtements, avec rapidité et expertise. Et sans plus de cérémonie, les jettent par terre.**

 **Ainsi nous étions aussi nus l'un que l'autre.  
Ainsi elle était complètement à moi. Toute Entière. Et vice-versa.**

 **Je me remet sur elle, et sans plus perdre un temps précieux, l'embrasse.**

 **Elle me répond en me caressant, et moi je me remet à descendre sur son ventre.  
Je fais mon petit bonhomme de chemin, de sa bouche, sa carotide, vers son ventre et son nombril. Elle semble sur le point de sombrer. _Et dit toi que c'est pas fini ma chère._**

 **"Patrooon..."**

 **La fin n'était plus qu'un gémissement, lorsque je me rapproche de son corps, mes hanches au plus proches des siennes. Je ne peux que sourire devant ce spectacle. Tandis qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre, comme chaque fois qu'elle exprime son plaisir. Je commence à descendre de sur elle, va vers mon pantalon et prend un petit sachet orange. Je retourne vers elle et met en place le préservatif.**

 **"Je ne t'ai rien encore fait que tu es déjà dans cet état... Ça promet pour la suite de mes plans."**

 **Elle sourit et prend un ton boudeur.**

 **"Oh et ça va... Toujours en train de te vanter! "  
Je me mis à rire et redescend sur ces lèvres. Mes mains sur ces hanches.**

 **Rien qu'avec mon baiser, Jeanne a des spasmes et elle danse littéralement sous moi. Ces jambes, comme mû d'une volonté propre s'écarte, m'indiquant qu'elle était prête.**

 **Je ne peux que sourire contre ces lèvres.**

 **Et prendre ce qui me revenait, avec lenteur, pour ne pas trop lui faire de mal.  
Elle ne pus pas s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri.**

 **Tandis que moi je me remis à genoux, la relevant par la même occasion contre mon torse.**

 **Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais semblait heureuse.**

 **"Oh... Mon ...Dieu!" ne pus t'elle s'empêcher de murmurer.**

 **"Je t'en prie... au point où on en est .. tu peux m'appeler Patron..." Réussis-je à balbutier.**

 **Elle relève la tête de contre mon torse, en fronçant volontairement les sourcils d'une manière comiques.  
"C'était obligatoire cette blague de bas de plafond?**

 **-Tu sais très bien que c'est notre type d'humour dans cette maison, ma Beauté"  
 _MA BEAUTÉ ? Sérieux ?_**

 **"Ma beauté?... Mmh... je préfère ça à Gamine..."**

 **Elle me sourit.**

 **Je commence à m'enlever. Ce qui provoque un sifflement de la part de Jeanne. Je pris mon temps pour éviter toutes douleurs superflus. Ce que je ne fais jamais d'habitude, parce que j'adorais voir mes victimes se tordre de douleur. Mais rien que le fait de me l'imaginer dans ces circonstances me provoque un haut le cœur.**

 _ **Tu te ramollie mon gars,**_ **me dit mon aura perverse.**

 **Certes ...  
Je suis retirer complet et ne peut pas m'empêcher de demander.  
"Ça va ? "**

 **Elle relève la tête, la bouche entrouverte.**

 **"Oui.. "**

 **Puis avec un ton taquin.  
"Tu a a déjà fini ? Je m'attendais à plus de ta part".  
Ma partie joueuse ne pus s'empêcher d'être piquer par son défi implicite.**

 **"Attend tu va voir..."**

 **Je me met sur le dos, sur le lit, le la met sur mes genoux. Elle me regarde avec envie et passion.  
Et s'est ainsi que je me remet.. lentement puis de plus en plus rapide, comme ne pouvant m'empêcher d'accélérer devant ces petits cris et ses prières en mon égard.**

 **Puis elle se cambre en criant mon nom de part la surcharge de plaisir qu'elle éprouve . Et Je ne peux que lui répondre en me cambrant au plus profond d'elle, pour atteindre ensemble le plaisir étions unis dans le plaisir et Jeanne, s'écroule sur moi...**

 **Comme si j'allais la laisser en si bon chemin !**

 **Je lui prend son visage et l'a réembrasse, la tourne pour la mettre sous moi.**

 **Elle émet un petit gémissement mais me répond de suite avec fougue...**

 **La nuit ne fais que commencer...**

Je me réveille dans son lit, Jeanne m'entourant comme du lierre et sa tête posée délicatement sur mon torse. Je la regarde. Son nez se retrousse dans son sommeil et elle se tourne , me laissant voir son visage calme et paisible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui toucher, ce qui la réveille.

 _ **Tu t'attendais à quoi aussi, Abruti?**_

 **"Bonjour ..." me dit-elle avec une voix pâteuse, mal réveillé  
"Hello Princesse" Lui dis en lui embrasser le nez, qu'elle fronce de façon toute mignonne.**

 _ **Je suis vraiment GaGa de cette Nana !**_ **  
Elle se met carrément sur moi, pour pouvoir plus facilement m'embrasser. Que je répond avec empressement et goulûment.**

 **"-Alors assez dormi? "dis-je avec ma petite idée derrière la tête  
"Après seulement l'heure ou tu as réussi à me foutre la paix... "  
Je la regarde sans sourciller, ce qui la fait littéralement perdre toute sa hargne:**

 **"Bas... c'est.. que oui... j'ai bien dormi et Toi, Patron ?**

 **Comme un bébé ..."**

 **J'enlève une mèche de ces cheveux (pourtant court) de son visage. Elle me sourit et puis elle commence à m'embrasser le torse. Je frisonne.**

 **C'est bien... c'est ce à quoi je pensais justement ...**

 **"T'en a pas encore eu assez toi ?"**

 **Elle me regarde avec défi et commence à aller m'embrasse mon bouc pour remonter pour me mordre mon lobe d'oreille.**

 **"Bon, Merde au diable la galanterie.."**

 **Je la prend par les hanches et la place sous moi**

 **"Et c'est partie pour le 2ème Round..**

 **-Ou plutôt le 15 ème... mais je ne vais pas m'en plaiiiin..."**

 **Elle ne peux terminer parce que je viens de refaire un suçons sur celui que je lui avais fait. Elle se tend automatiquement sous moi.**

 **"Alors allons-y..."**

 **Et je fond sur elle et emporte son sourire d'un long** baiser.

 _Alors ? Vous avez ça cool ? Médiocre ? Decevant? Fascinant ?  
Dites moi tout en review et n'hésiter pas à partager mon histoire si le cœur vous dit (en gros vous gêner pas à faire ma pub -mais c'est pas bien... -On s'en fous !)  
Sur ce c'était Votre Humble Serviteur, Qui vous racontait l'Histoire entre Jeanne et Le Patron..  
Pour Vous servir  
Tchao et Encore merci Pour Vos reviews  
Je vous Love _


End file.
